You Belong With Me
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Nicole Martinez is the Shy girl from Flordia. She moves to Lima, Ohio to have her Tio  Uncle  take care of her. He sees Glee Club as a way to make more friends. What wil happen when she meets the Irish Lad in the club? RoryxOc friendship, soon RoryxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Ricky Martian was on Glee so I got this idea. What if Ricky Martin (David Martinez) has a nicece that goes to WMHS? People do you know what that means? A New Story! **_

_**You will eventually understand why this story is called You Belong with Me!**_

_**I will be accepeting OC in this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and events that happen in this story that did not happen in glee!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone belongs somewhere. Either with the: Jocks, Cheerio's, Geek's, Goth's, Antisocial's, Druggies, Etc, Etc. Me? I don't belong to any of those groups. Not one. I am fine with that. Tio David worries about me because of this. He knows I'm basically facing High School on my own. Tio has a job as the night school Spanish teacher. To be honest as I sit here in Spanish Class with Mr. Shue, I can't help he is stereotyping Spanish people. I mean seriously? 'La Coracha'? Seriously? What is he wearing? Is that suppose to be a...? Never mind. I felt my blood boil. He is a hypocrite! He is teach Spanish and can't speak the damn language? I sit in the back and glare at Mr. Shue. Everyone seems to be enjoying the performance. <em>They don't know any better. <em>As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my chair packed my stuff at record speed and left the classroom. There was 2 Spanish people at this school. Santana Lopez and me. Since guys found out Santana plays for the other team they have been trying to find the other Spanish person, because apparently ''Spanish people are the best in bed''. Ugh, stereotypes, back to the problem. People stereotyping Spanish people.

I sit at the bleachers outside listening to Shakira's 'Addicted to you'. Singing along to the song softly as i read '_The Hunger Games'_. My love for music is one thing Tio and I share. I moved to Lima Ohio durring the summer. Last Year Mami got a jub as a flight attendent and was worried that without an Adult around I would do drug, drink, get in trouble, or with child. She worried to much. She packed up my stuff and me and shipped me to the middle of nowhere Lima, Ohio. I miss my friends. Crystal Reed is, or was, my best friend. We were best friends since we were little kids. All that friendship and years of fun memories gone destoryed because we liked the same guy. She ended our friendship over a boy. So I swore that I won't fall in love this year. I looked at my purple beaded charm bracelet. The charms on the braclet were: A Palm Tree, a Snowflake, An Airplane, and the words Dream and Believe. I looked up at the sky. I missed the sandy beaches, the ocean, and the sun. I missed the Florida sun. Mami just had to move me from sunshine to cold weather. Sure it's the end of January but still... at least in Florida I wouldn't freeze from going outside. The last reminder I have of the Florida sun is my tan skin. I brush my dark brown hair out of my choclate colored eyes and got up. I picked up my meassger bag and went inside before I die from freezing.

As I went inside the building on my way to my locker i stopped walking when I heard music from the Glee Room.

**Yeah, yeah  
>Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like que duro está.<br>Yo soy el cangre aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control,<br>It's red foo with the big ass fro  
>Y como Bruce Lee, I rock the claw, yo.<strong>

Tio was singing LMAFO's 'Sexy and I know it' Spanish and English Mixed. I stayed and watched the performance. All the girls and the Flamboyant homosexual swooned.

**(Girl look at that body) (x3)  
>I work out<br>(Girl look at that body) (x3)  
>I work out.<strong>

**Cuando hago mi entrada**  
><strong>This is what I see<strong>  
><strong>Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí<strong>  
><strong>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it,<strong>  
><strong>show it.<strong>

Tio and the boy and the red shirt did a dance that made me smile.

**I'm sexy and I know it  
>Soy sexy y lo sabes<strong>

**Yo vacilando en el mall, security just can't fight them off**  
><strong>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<strong>

**This is how I roll, the most ladies it's time to go**  
><strong>Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby don't go suave.<strong>  
><strong>No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch...<strong>

**(Girl look at that body) (x3)**  
><strong>I work out<strong>  
><strong>(Girl look at that body) (x3)<strong>  
><strong>I work out<strong>  
><strong>Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see<strong>  
><strong>Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí<strong>  
><strong>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it,<strong>  
><strong>show it.<strong>

**I'm sexy and I know it**  
><strong>Soy sexy y lo sabes<strong>

**Hey, checalo.**

Here it comes

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4)**

Tio saw me and motioned me to enter the room. I shook my head. He knows I don't like people staring at me. I have a major case of stage fright.

**To the wiggle man, así menealo man yeah**  
><strong>Soy sexy y lo sabes.<strong>

**Girl look at that body (x3)**  
><strong>I work out<strong>  
><strong>Girl look at that body (x3)<strong>  
><strong>I work out<strong>  
><strong>I'm sexy and I know it<strong>

Everyone cheered. I smiled and kept walking down the hall. I wished I could be more like Tio. Confident, so confident that people take an liking to me. To pay attention to me as soon as I walk in the room. Someone, anyone to at least try to learn my name will make me happy. But no, I fade into the background. I should be happy right? That bullies don't even second glace me? Then why do I feel miserable?

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door.<p>

"Come in." I said. Only one person would come in my house and knock on my door. Tio came in my room.

"How are you Ricky Martin?" I asked. Tio smiled.

"Do I really sound like him?" He asked. I nodded.

"And look like him too." I added.

"I'm better looking though right?" He asked.

"Whatever floats your boat Tio." I said, he smiled.

"Te gusto del Coro?" He asked. (did you like the choir?)

"se veían como una familia." I said. (they looked like a family.)

"Usted puede ser parte de esa familia. Si usted lo permite." (You can be part of that family. If you allow it.) Tio stated.

"Tio, I don't know..."

"What is there not to know about. These people will accept you and they won't judge you. You can make friends." He said.

"Tio-"

"Please, por favor Nicole." Tio said pleading.

"You really think I belong there? Tio, I can't sing." I said. His eye's widened.

"You can't sing? You are lying to yourself! You are an amazing singer, that's coming from the Ricky Martin look-a-like that looks better than him, and that apparently has his singing voice guy." Tio said. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Tio nodded.

"Fine." I eventually said. Tio grinned.

"It will be the best decision you've ever made." Tio said.

* * *

><p>"Tio! I change my mind! I'm not ready! Tio! No! I can't sing in front of people!" I saidyelled. He rolled his eyes at my whinnying. He pushed me through the door of the Glee club room. I tripped, my eyes glued to the floor. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was taking deep breaths. I pushed up my glasses.

"Hey guys!" Tio said coming in. "So I found this girl and she would like to join." He said. That was it. No backing out now. Damn you Tio David!

"That's great!" Mr. Shue said. I rolled my eyes. I forgot the stereotyping teacher lead the club.

"Just tell the band the name of the song and began." I finally looked up from the floor. Everyone was staring at me. I felt my body freeze you. Tio told the band the name of the song. Soon the music began. I started singing softly. Tio saw this and sang along with me. (_Nicole,_ **Tio, _both)_**

_Broke my heart on the road_  
><em>Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on<em>  
><em>Crayons and dolls pass me by<em>  
><strong><em>Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly<em>**

**_Not the homecoming kind_**  
><strong><em>Take the top off, and who knows what you might find<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't confess all my sins<em>**  
><strong><em>You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win<em>**

My voice grew stronger. I allowed my eyes to looked at the New Directions. Tio smiled at me reassuringly.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?_  
><em>I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me<em>  
><em>Never made agreements just like a gypsy<em>  
><em>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<em>  
><em>And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy<em>

I allowed my body to move to the song. Soon the dance moves Tio taught me kicked in. Tio taught me how to move my hands and hips like a gypsy.

_I can't hide what I've done_  
><em>Scars remind me of just how far that I've come<em>  
><em>To whom it may concern<em>  
><em>Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt<em>

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?_  
><em>I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me<em>  
><em>I don't make agreements just like a gypsy<em>  
><em>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<em>  
><em>I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm a gypsy<em>

Eye's had widened. Some had grins, while one girl looked a bit mad and sad. I grew scared. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I sucked? All this work for nothing. It made my voice shake a bit on the word 'And'

_And I say, hey you, you're no fool_  
><em>If you say no, aint it just the way life goes<em>  
><em>People fear what they don't know<em>  
><em>Come along for the ride, <strong>oh,<strong> **yeah**_  
><em><strong>Come along for the ride<strong>, **ooh**_

I forgot about the girl. I sang the last part of the song.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?_

I stopped dancing , and I placed my hand on my stomach and sang as best as I could.

I_ might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_  
><em>Never made agreements just like a gypsy<em>  
><em>And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me<em>  
><em>And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm a gypsy<em>

I finished the song. I began to regret this. The room was quiet. Not one sound. I was about to run out of there if they didn't say anything. Even Tio was quiet. It worried me. Then it hit me. They must've heard my voice shake at the word 'And'. They probably thought I was pathetic. Hell that's what I felt. I felt my throat close up. I turned on my heel. I felt Tio touch my arm, I shrugged off his hand and ran out the room. I didn't stop running until I was out on the football field and sitting where sat just yesterday. I buried my hands in my face. The sun doing nothing to keep me warm. _I wish I was in Florida. I would have never done something so stupid. _I didn't cry. No instead I felt stupid and miserable. I wasn't going to blame Tio David. He just want what was best for me. I sat there thinking if I could run away to Alaska where I would never run into one of them ever again. How my new life will be, my new name, my new home. That is until someone cleared their throat. I didn't look up. I felt the person's eyes stare at me.

"Go away." I whispered. The person probably didn't hear me, because the person just stood their probably a lost for words. I looked up. I saw a boy, the one from the back row, there. He had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. I felt myself shiver. He took off his jacket and draped it over me.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said moving to remove the jacket.

"You're cold. I'm fine. I'm use to this type of weather. I can tell you're not. You need it more than I do." The boy said. His voice had an accent. I think it's Irish. Scottish is heavier...I think. I shook my head.

"Use it." He said once more.

"Why did you run out?" He asked. I looked away.

"Because I wasn't good enough." I muttered.

"What are you talking about? You were amazing." He said. This caused me to look up.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"I'm serious." He said. "They asked me to come get you back. They want you in the group." The blue-green eyed boy said. I turned my head slightly.

"Really?" I asked. The boy nodded. He smiled at me.

"Really, you were grand." He said. I stayed quiet. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but the Truth. I nodded. He stood up and offered his hand. I smiled inwardly, and took his hand. He held onto my hand as we entered the building. We got to the room to find it empty. The boy frowned then notice the time.

"Oh, um, they left. Glee club ends at 5." The boy said. I took off his jacket that fit me big and handed it to him.

"Thanks, um."

"Me name's Rory Flanagan."

"I'm Nicole Martinez." I said.

"I know." He said smiling he walked away. I didn't want to go home because i didn't want to face Tio.

I decided to practice my singing voice. Apparnetly The piano guy and the band were still there, I told them the song and they began.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
><em>I will not let myself<em>  
><em>Cause my heart so much misery<em>  
><em>I will not break the way you did,<em>  
><em>You fell so hard<em>  
><em>I've learned the hard way<em>  
><em>To never let it get that far<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_I lose my way_  
><em>And it's not too long before you point it out<em>  
><em>I cannot cry<em>  
><em>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'm forced to fake<em>  
><em>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<em>  
><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>  
><em>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_I watched you die_  
><em>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<em>  
><em>I was so young<em>  
><em>You should have known better than to lean on me<em>  
><em>You never thought of anyone else<em>  
><em>You just saw your pain<em>  
><em>And now I cry in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>For the same damn thing<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I try my hardest just to forget everything<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I don't know how to let anyone else in<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

_Because of you_  
><em>Because of you <em>

Little did I know that the boy heard me singing. He blinked a couple times and kept on walking to the exit.

I let out a breath. I nodded to the band and the Piano dude and left the room. I walked home. I entered my house and saw my Tio pacing the floor.

Here it comes...

"Nicole! There you are!" Tio shouts he rushes over to me and hugs me.

Here comes 'The Talk'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go!<strong>_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Tell me please!**_

_**Here is the OC Form!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Grade/age:**_

_**Hair, Eyes:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Background:**_

_**Clique:**_

_**Crush/friends/enemies:**_

_**Personiatly:**_

_**Songs/Bands:**_

_**Anything else you fing imporatnt:**_

_**I will get Rory to hug you if you do! Or Ricky Martin you pick!**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**~ForeverLivebymusic**_


	2. Valentine's Day and Big news

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_This chapter is Valentine's Day episode. Yup! Basically same plotline for this episode! _**

**_This Oc that is introduced in this chapter is by Genesis Development next chapter is with another Oc that someone sent me. _**

**_Genesis Development owns Sara Erin Grey_**

**_I own Nicole!_**

**_Please in the reviews no flames! They hurt my feelings. :( If you want to yell at me just sent me a PM. As I reread the story I noticed I didn't delete the word Gypsy and replace it with shakira. I am sorry if I offended anyone._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Nicole! You know better than to leave me worrying about you, not one phone call or even Text!" Tio shouted.<p>

"Tio, I'm fine I swear! I was just thinking about not yelling at you because you dragged me to that Glee club." I told him. He raised an eyebrow and began to talk about how someone could've kidnapped me raped me, hurt me, blah, blah blah. I've had this 'talk' most of my life.

"Remember your Mami's 48th birthday is coming up." Tio said. I nodded. Soon the day passed by and then I went to bed thinking about Glee club.

* * *

><p>Days passed by and Rory and I got closer and closer. He's my best guy friend. Now I'm at home reading <em>'Catching Fire'.<em>

Sara came in my house wearing her Cheerio's uniform with her black curly hair tied back in a ponytail, her hazel eyes filled with amusement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My best friend asked me.

"Tell you what?" I asked. I don't even bat an eyelash at my friend just walking into my house and plotting her book bag on my sofa. She comes here so much you think she'd live here.

"That you joined The Glee Club. Santana told us how there is another Hispanic chick in our school. I figured it was you." Sara said.

"Wow. Yeah, that was me." I said. See I do have A friend. Sara is my only friend at that Demon school.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked pulling out a glass of Orange Juice and left over pasta and sticking it in the microwave. (The pasta not the juice.)

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar."

"Fine. I met this boy..." I trailed off.

"Is it that new Irish exchange kid?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I've seen you hang out with him at lunch. So you like him huh?" She asked. I blushed and nodded. Yeah, I fell in love the Irish boy with blue green eyes. Shut up, are you cheering? Not nice.

"Oh." I said. The microwave dinged and she pulled out the pasta.

"So, I've decided I'm going to join your Glee club. I figure that Glee club and Cheerios will boost up my creditably for a good college. Yale, Brown, or Stanford." Sara says.

"Really? That's great!" I said.

"Remember I'm more of a dancer through." Sara said, now stabbing the pasta with the fork.

"No problem." I said. Sara spent the night and was telling me ways that i can 'woo' Rory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple days before Valentine's Day<em>**

"we need to go around singing telegrams for people to raise money." Mr. Shue said. Sugar stood up and handed Mr. Shue the money. Sara and I exchange a look. _Who carries that much money around? _

"You are all invited to my party that my daddy paid for. He rented out...Breadsticks and you can't come without a date." She said.

"But you don't have a date." Mercedes said.

"Not for long." Sugar said. I rolled my eyes.

Later at lunch Sara asked me what I was thinking about for the assignment.

"Maybe 'What hurts the most' Rascal Flatts or 'Far Away' by Nickel back." I said.

"We should do a duet for 'Far away'. Sara said. I knew she was developing a thing for Artie. We sat down at our table.

"So Rory who are you asking to Sugar's party?" Quinn asked. Rory smiled. I bit my lip.

"Sugar." My heart was split straight in half when that name came out of his mouth. I schooled my face so I showed no emotion.

"what? No I plan to ask her." Artie said. I looked at Sara. Her face showed a bit of hurt. "plus i have more of a chance; no one knows what you're saying anyways." Artie said.

"Well Nicole does! Plus girls love accents." Rory said. Artie and Rory got in a stare off. Rory pulled out a four leaf clover; i got up and walked away, blinking away the tears. Sara followed me out.

"Nicole!" She shouted. I ran down the hall, I wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rory Pov<em>**

I saw Nicole get up and walk away. Sara followed her.

"Sara!" I shouted. She stopped and faced me.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

"What's wrong with Nicole?" I asked concern filled my voice. Sara glared at me.

"If you took the time to really know her you'd know the problem." Sara snapped and walked away.

I stood there confused as ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nicole Pov<em>**

I sat in the Glee room waiting there it was the end of the day and I wanted to go home. The Glee club fills the room. When Rory looked away I was talking to Sara. She was hurt. Artie and Sara have been flirting all week. Rory sat down in the back row after Sara sent him a death glare.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay then." She said.

"Hey, guys. Have any of you thought about the assignment.

"I did." I said. Everyone looked at me with shock. "I might as well learn how o get over this stage fright thing." I said. I stood up and nodded my head towards the band. We practiced earlier. I took a deep breath.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
><em>That don't bother me<em>  
><em>I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out<em>

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
><em>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay<em>  
><em>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And havin' so much to say<em>  
><em>And watchin' you walk away<em>

I looked around the room. I saw Rory staring at Sugar. I put more emotion to the song. I looked away. I looked at the wall above everyone's head.

_And never knowin'_  
><em>What could've been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
><em>But I'm doin' it<em>  
><em>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>  
><em>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<em>  
><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>  
><em>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<em>  
><em>That I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Is being so close<em>  
><em>And havin' so much to say <em>  
><em>(Much to say) <em>  
><em>And watchin' you walk away<em>

_And never knowin'_  
><em>What could've been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_What hurts the most_  
><em>Was being so close<em>  
><em>And havin' so much to say <em>  
><em>(To say) <em>  
><em>And watchin' you walk away<em>

_And never knowin'_  
><em>What could've been<em>  
><em>And not seein' that lovin' you<em>  
><em>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_Not seein' that lovin' you_  
><em>That's what I was trying to do, ooo<em>

I ended the song. Claps filled the room.

"Wow! Nicole you were amazing!" Mr. Shue said, still sitting down.

"Mr. Shue?" Sara said.

"Yes Sara?"

"I'd like to sing too." Sara said. "But I'm only good if Nicole sings this song with me." She adds.

"go right ahead." Mr. Shue said. Sara got up and walked to the band told them the name and made her way over next to me. The music began and I began.

(_Nicole,_ **Sara, _both_**)

_This time, this place_  
><em>Misused, mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait?<em>

**Just one chance, just one breath**  
><strong>Just in case there's<br>just one left**  
><strong>Cause you know<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know<strong>

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**  
><strong><em>And I miss you, <em>****far away for far too long**  
><strong><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<em>**  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

_One my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>Cause with you I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of hell to hold your hand<em>

**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**  
><strong>Give anything but I won't give up<strong>  
><strong>'cause you know<strong>  
><strong>You know, you know<strong>

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I miss you, far away for far too long<em>  
><strong>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<strong>  
><strong><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>**

_So far away,_** so far away, **_far away for far too long_  
><em>So far away,<em> **so far away, **_far away for far too long_  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

**_I wanted_**  
><em>I wanted<strong> you to stay<strong>_  
><strong><em>Cause I needed<em>**  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>

_I love you**, I have loved you all along**_  
><strong>And I forgive you<strong> _and I forgive you_** for being away for far too long****  
><strong>_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
><strong><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>**

**_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**  
><strong><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>**  
><strong>Hold on to me,<em> never let me go<em>**  
><em>Hold on to me<em>, **_never let me go_**

We ended the song. Rory looked up at me. Mr. Shue stood up and clapped.

"Wow! Just wow! That was breath taking! Am I right? Wow, Sara I never knew you had such a strong voice. And Nicole, wow. Just wow! You've both blown me away! I never thought the both of you could pull so much emotion and sing like that. That was an amazing kick into this week." Mr. Shue praised. Sara and I smiled and we took our seats in the front.

* * *

><p>A huge heart that says be mine, a lot of tiny eatable hearts, <strong><em>and a freaking puppy.<em>**He got her a puppy. I stopped avoiding him. I pretended that Rory liking Sugar didn't bother me at all. He didn't notice. He never asked me why I left lunch early. I'm glad he never did. I can't lie to him. But Artie eventually got sugar when she jumped on his lap after his song. So now Rory stood in front of us.

"I been trying to get my student visa extended so I can stay at McKinley for junior year but I just found out that the request was turned down. So when the school year ends i have to go back to Ireland. I miss my family so much but you guys have become my second family this song reminds me of you guys and how much I've grown to love each and every single one of you. And how thankful I am that you've made a place 3,000 miles away from Ireland feel like home." Rory said. I felt my throat close up.

**Another summer day**  
><strong>Is come and gone away<strong>  
><strong>In Paris and Rome<strong>  
><strong>But I want to go home<strong>  
><strong>Mmmmmmmm<strong>

**Maybe surrounded by**  
><strong>A million people I<strong>  
><strong>Still feel all alone<strong>  
><strong>I just want to go home<strong>  
><strong>Oh I miss you, you know<strong>

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**  
><strong>Each one a line or two<strong>  
><strong>"I'm fine baby, how are you?"<strong>  
><strong>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough<strong>  
><strong>My words were cold and flat<strong>  
><strong>And you deserve more than that<strong>

**Another airplane**  
><strong>Another sunny place<strong>  
><strong>I'm lucky I know<strong>  
><strong>But I want to go home<strong>  
><strong>Mmmm, I've got to go home<strong>

**Let me go home**  
><strong>I'm just too far from where you are<strong>  
><strong>I want to come home<strong>

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**  
><strong>It's like I just stepped outside<strong>  
><strong>When everything was going right<strong>  
><strong>And I know just why you could not <strong>  
><strong>Come along with me<strong>  
><strong>But this was not your dream<strong>  
><strong>But you always believe in me<strong>

**Another winter day has come **  
><strong>And gone away<strong>  
><strong>And even Paris and Rome<strong>  
><strong>And I want to go home<strong>  
><strong>Let me go home<strong>

**And I'm surrounded by**  
><strong>A million people I<strong>  
><strong>Still feel alone<strong>  
><strong>Oh, let go home<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I miss you, you know<strong>

**Let me go home**  
><strong>I've had my run<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I'm done<strong>  
><strong>I gotta go home<strong>  
><strong>Let me go home<strong>  
><strong>It will all right<strong>  
><strong>I'll be home tonight<strong>  
><strong>I'm coming back home<strong>

Sugar clapped the loudest.

"Rory" Sugar said standing up "I feel worse for you than I do for Artie. Will you be my date for Valentine's Day?" She asked.

"It would be my honor." Rory said. They hugged, everyone chatted, so no one notice me run out the room. Or so I thought. Sara was comforting Artie. I ran out the room.

"Nicole!" Rory shouted. Oh no, he saw me. I kept on running. I ran to the auditorium and hide behind the curtains. I heard the door open. I blinked away any tears.

"Nicole?" He called. I stayed quiet and closed my eyes. I felt someone touch my shoulder. A tear fell down my cheek. I opened my eyes and Rory stood there in front of me.

"Why did you run?" He asked. More tears fell down. I can't tell him, so I told him the half truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I managed to choke out. Rory stayed quiet.

"I..." Rory trailed off. He wiped the tears that were going down my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I placed my hand over his, removing it from my face. I knew my face showed that I was hurt but I don't care. I shook my head and ran out of the school.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to Sugar's party. I'm am single and have no date and that was one of the rules<p>

_you must bring a date. _Artie and Sara went together as friends. So I stayed home and around 11:59 i went to bed thinking this.

**_Worst Valentine's day ever._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go! <em>**

**_How was it? _**

**_What was your favorite part?_**

**_I need some guy Oc's! Crush can't be anyone who is taken or Quinn because I'm pairing her up with Joe (homeschooled Christian with dreads aka Samuel Larsen) or Mercedes cause Samceres is end game. same with Finchel and Brittana._**

**_Review!_**

**_lots of love_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	3. Nicole has a HORRIBLE day

_**So another chapter of You Belong with Me**_

_**Last chapter:**_

_**This is what you see last time on Glee! **_

_**First we met Nicoles like only friend Sara, who by the way has it bad for Artie. Rory and Nicole grew closer and closer everyday. Sugar throws a V-day party and Rory and Artie compete for Sugars affection. Rory annocented that he was being deported and couldn't come back next year to WMHS. Nicole and Sara kicked off the Love song week with 'Far away'. When Rory said that he was being deprted and Sugar asked him to be her date to V-Day, Nicole was heartbroken. Nicole left the room, she went to the auditorum and now she's sorta mad at Rory for not telling her eariler. Sara and Artie went to Suugars party as friends, while Nicole spend the hoilday alone. causin it to be the worst V-Day ever. **_

**_Thats what happened on Glee: You belong with me._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Nicoles Pov<em>**

It's been weeks after V-Day and Rory and I still haven't spoken. It hurts too much, well on my side anyways. What's the point in that if all stays the same. I will not act like a lost puppy day, like the way _he _does with _her_. Sugar Motta, the one who won his heart, I avoid her like a plague. I never see her outside of Glee club. That's fine with me, I have a feeling she still thinks I'm a threat and will start drama soon. Sara tries to be there for me but she's been busy with Cheerios and other clubs she's joined. Tio has like 4 piles of paperwork/class work/homework/test/ etc. to grade or fill out so I can't bug him. So yeah, I'm pretty lonely. Now the rain is pounding on the windshield making it harder to see out of my red eyes. Here let me back up a little... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I hold my books close to my chest. I see _them _down the hall, by _her _locker. I press my lips together and pretend to ignore them. I knew that Sugar saw me. When they were about oh, 10 feet away Sugar gave him an overly perky smile and grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips with his. I bit my lip, and walked past them as if it didn't bother me. I could feel Sugars gaze on me, her eyes following me. When I passed them I indented to go straight to the parking lot, so I could forget about what was burned into my mind. The kiss was replaying over and over and over. I didn't see the jocks pointing at me and raising their arms with the big quench cup in their hands. Nope, I didn't get a warning. Well, I was pushed into the lockers.

"Hey loser" Rick, I believe that's his name, said. Three of his buddies made a circle around me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice being to tremble.

"You know the usual, to slushy some losers, and guess what it's your turn." With that I felt something super cold crash into my skin, ice chucks hit my skin, casing some pain, I felt this three times. The corn syrup dripped down my face to the insides of my shirt. I shut my eyes due to the fact I had bits of that dye number 7 and ice in them. I began to shiver uncontrollably. I stood there even when the cruel laughs faded away. I was paralyzed in fear and the coldness of the slushy, least not forget the shock! My curly brown hair was plastered on my face. I felt someone take my hand and lead me somewhere. I couldn't open my eyes to see this person when I did, the person came out blurry. I stopped moving after I heard a door close, and I heard running water and someone ripping the paper towel. I felt something wet and rough on my skin soon. I assumed it was the paper towel, this person was helping me. Soon I could open my eyes, and Brown eyes met Blue eyes. I couldn't believe he helped me. The words were stuck in my throat.

"Thank you." I managed to say. Rory stayed quiet, like he was thinking about what to say next.

"Why did you say that?" Rory asked me. I tilted my head, confused by his question.

"Don't look at me like that. Answer me. Why did you say that?" Rory spoke louder.

"I have no clue to what you are talking about." I told him. What in earth is he talking about?

"You know what I am talking about! I can't believe you!" He shouted. He was growing angry and his accent was becoming thicker. I haven't seen him angry, in fact no one has.

"Sorry to say this But I Have No Clue about what you're talking about!" I said.

"I know you know what I'm talking about! How could you tell her such lies! She's cried because of you!" He shouts. I was quiet with my brows furrowed while I put the pieces together. Soon it came to me like a light bulb.

"I haven't even spoken to Sugar! Hell I never did! Why would I?" I shouted.

"You have been badmouthing my Sugar!" He shouts. I flinch inwardly when he said 'my Sugar'.

"You know me better then that! I would never do anything like that! No matter how much I dislike her, I will NEVER badmouth someone! I thought you knew me better than that! I thought you believe me when I tell you that I didn't do something, I thought WE trusted each other, like _Friends _are suppose to! I guess I was wrong!" I shouted. I was filled with sadness, I thought he knew me better; that he would even accuse me of such thing isn't believable. I walked towards the door when I heard it. The thing that would make me cry, make me cry all the way home with blurry eyes in the hard pouring rain.

"Well I guess we were never true friends, because _friends _wouldn't lie to the other persons face!" Rory shouted. I didn't look back. I felt my heart drop to the tile floor and shatter to a million pieces.

"I guess we never were friends then." I forced myself to say. I left without another word from me or from him.

Which leads me to now, driving in a horrible rainstorm, with my eyes going even more blurry from the tears going down my red face. It was hard to breathe, every breath was a sob. The next second happened so slow, I felt helpless. A horn blasted and brakes screeched, but the road was slippery. I wasn't driving carefully like I usually do in this weather. My car spun around and around the world's scenery going by me fast but time itself seemed to slow. My hood was crushed by a big tree about 20 feet high, my windshield cracked, my body flew forward to be yanked back by the seatbelt, my forehead hit the steering wheel and the airbag blew up. It burned my face, pain filled my body, and my world began to fade as soon as I heard sirens fill the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sugar's Pov<em>**

I saw Rory take Nicole's hand and he led her into a bathroom. I walked away smiling to myself. So I may have lied to my amazing boyfriends but that was to make sure that _thing _can't steal him from me. He will never trust her again. A couple minutes later Rory shows up again but at our table in Lima Bean. He looked angry. If I do say so myself He looks Sexy when his angry. I take a sip of my fat free latte and try to test my theory.

"So how was your friend after the slushy attack?" I asked.

"She's not my friend. Never was, never will be." He muttered angrily. He glared at the table.  
>"Rory, you did what you thought was best, now I know that she will never bother me again. Thank you." I told him. He looked up and his hard glare softened. I smiled softly at him. He smiled back.<p>

"I love you." Rory told me. This caught me off guard.

"I love you too." I told him. He gave me a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he asked me

"Why did you kiss me so fierce in the hallway?" I smiled when I remembered Nicole's sad face. Like all hope had disappeared.

"Because I love you so much and I wanted to prove to you that I do." I lied. He smiled at me once more. His phone rang and he looked at the screen with a confused look.

"I have to answer this." Rory said.

"Go ahead." I said. Hoping he won't. He pressed his phone to his ear; I listened to Rory's side of the conversation.

"Who is this…what's wrong… wait what happened? You're not making any sense…Yes, I'm sure I know how to speak English…How am I being a smart Alec? ... ... … … … … … … … … …" By his facial expression I knew something bad happened. "I'll be there soon." Rory hung up the phone and looked at me. I knew I wouldn't like what was going to come out his mouth, but I pretended that it was fine and that I'll text or call him later. With that he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara Pov<strong>_

I was sitting on Nicole's front porch, she wasn't home yet and I was starting to get worried. She hasn't been answering her phone. The rain was still pouring super hard. I hoped she was alright. _Maybe she stopped to help a stray dog. _I thought. Artie and I have been getting along better. Just the thought of his name made me smile. I was in my day dream when my phone's ringtone jolted out of my 'happy place'. I looked at my screen and saw the name _Nicole's Tio David _flash across the screen. Maybe that's where she is.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, this is Sara?" Mr. Martinez's asked.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'. "If you're wondering about the Spanish homework, it's complete." I told him.

"That's good, but that's not why I called. I called because well, I don't know how to put this. Nicole has been in an accident. Her car spun out of control and ran into a tree her hood is crushed, she did this to avoid another accident with an older man driving. She doesn't look to well, but I'm sure she would want to you be here with her." Mr. Martinez's said. I grabbed my stuff and ran in the rain and opened my car door.

"I'm on my way." I told Mr. Martinez. I closed my door and called the other person who Nicole would want there, to be by her side.

"C'mon, answer the goddamn phone!" I shouted. Soon the son of a bitch answered.

"Rory, it's about god damn time!" I shouted.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Sara."

"What's wrong?" He asked once more. The thought of it caused me to sob a little.

"'" I said.

"Wait what happened? You're not making any sense."

"Don't you speak English?" I shouted.

"Yes, I'm sure I know how to speak English." He said.

"STOP BEING A SMARTASS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I shouted

"How am I being a smart Alec?" He asked.

"Ugh, you know what I'm going to tell you what I know. Nicole, you know that girl that's your best friend? Ya well she's in the Hospital. My Best Friend is in the hospital on probably on her death bed. Her Uncle told me that her car spun out of control and crashed into a tree to avoid another accident with an elderly driver. Now I don't care if you want to see her or not, if you need a ride I'm a block away from the lima bean. So you coming or I'm going to see our best friend alone?" I asked.

"I'll be there soon." With that he hung up. Two minutes later Rory knocked on the passenger's side of my car and opened the door and entered. He was soaked to the bone from the rain. I put the car in drive and sped to the Lima Hospital.

When we arrived there, we gave the nurse Nicole's name and she gave us her room number, 611. Rory and I stood in front of the door and after a minute or so I pushed the door open. I saw Mr. Martinez pacing the floor. His face was filled with grief and sadness. His eyes showed he was tired and by his somewhat shaved facial hair, that he was shaving when he got the call. I looked at Rory who was by her side already. I took a deep breath to look at the tangled mess of my Best Friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of chapter!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Please tell me anything I need to improve on, or what you like about this chapter. Please no flammers. Critism works but no flames. Do you think I did the POV's okay or was there places where I could improve? What part did you find the most intersting? _**

**_Review please!_**

**_~Foreverlivebymusic_**


End file.
